


Enough

by usabuns



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Early Married Life, F/M, Fluff, Gohan is a Giant Nerd, Post Z Ten Year Gap Verse, Super/Resurrection F Verse, Thoughts About Their Unborn Child, Videl is Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Godel/Hanvi - Enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked on my Tumblr to write a short drabble for a pairing based on what single word got submitted to me and this is what I produced! I decided to post this here because I need more Gohan & Videl in my life. 
> 
> Original post: http://tracksuitgohan.tumblr.com/post/137601759734/for-the-write-a-fic-meme-enough-and-godel

"I think that's enough glow-in-the-dark stars, dear." 

In his mind, there could never be too many glow-in-the-dark stars, but for his wife's sake (and sanity) Gohan sighs and snaps the lid of the box containing said stars shut. 

He surveys the ceiling of the baby's new room, counting only a mere 25 glow-in-the-dark star stickers dotting the pink paint in the shape of constellations. "I don't know... It feels sort of _bare_ \--" 

"-- _Gohan_." She says it with a certain sterness to her voice, and in a scolding manner that he would've expected from only his mother. _Enough's enough_ , her expression seems to say. Videl takes a sip of her tea (which, of course, he had earlier prepared for her), the slightest bit of a frown tugging at her lips as she rubs her stomach contently. "She'll have _plenty_ of stars to gaze up at when she sleeps. Trust me" 

Defeated, Gohan floats back down to the ground, adjusting his glasses in the process. Part of her sour and killjoy mood must've been because he had adamantly refused to let her help decorate the room. While the furnishings had been picked out by Videl months ago, she had done little to further progress the 'moving in and painting' process of finishing up their child's living quarters. Even though he knew it peeved her off, he just didn't want her straining herself when she had a baby in her belly. Humans were so delicate. 

"Yeah... I guess." Childishly, Gohan decides to cross his arms and give a pouty face. His wife shakes her head in disapproval and brings the cup to her mouth again, gulping down the sweet liquid and then setting it down on the nightstand beside the rocking chair she's lounging in. "Alright, alright, I know: no more stars. I just want her to be curious about everything, you know? I want her to grow up with _wonder_ , I want her to _explore_ the whole world..." 

Videl interrupts, in a soft and soothing tone, "I know you do... But doesn't that mean that she should go out and see the real stars, not just some stickers up on her wall?" Her gaze lands on the bookshelf in the corner; had he meant 'explore the whole world' literally or figuratively? She could never quite tell with him. 

"You're right... And she will. But as long as she's still a baby, she can laugh and smile at the little glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling." 

"That's a fair point," she concedes, nodding her head and standing up from her sitting position. "We can read her all sorts of stories, and teach her about all the different star formations, and..." Her voice drifts off into a whisper, and then into silence. She wraps her arms around Gohan's waist, pulling herself closer so that her baby bump presses against his back. Videl couldn't _wait_ until they had their own little daughter to take care of. It would be a new, refreshing experience. 

"We will, of course we will," he agrees, rubbing her small hands with his rough ones and eyeing the lilac hearts that sprinkle the edges of the pastel pink walls. He would get to dote on his little girl and mentor her from the start, all alongside Videl. Generally speaking, that sounded pretty damn good to him. "And we'll give her lots of love, we'll tickle her and play with her, we'll cuddle her and dress her up in cute clothes..." He speaks so fondly of the memories yet to be made, as if he has already lived them. 

" _Yeah_..." she breathes deeply, nuzzling her husband's upper back and gripping his hands into her own. "It's going to be great."


End file.
